Autocorrect
by topazcanTOPme
Summary: Autocorrect screws up Toni's innocent compliment and things get not so innocent


**AN:**Hi, I don't know what I'm doing but this fic was inspired by a chat au from on insta. I hope you enjoy bc I haven't written in 3 years and this has me nervous. Pls leave comments about how you feel but like be gentle? JK have fun ;)

* * *

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Cheryl**

Fingers hovering over the letters of the iMessage keyboard. If you looked over at Cheryl in her Advanced Art class, that's what you would see. If you glanced at her, you would just see a straight face. Now, if one were to do more than glance and instead observe her features, they would see the utter shock in her eyes. They would see the sheer glimmer of _awe_ in her mocha orbs.

The thing is, Cheryl was stuck. She'd been texting her close friend, Toni. Better known to her as TT. They were talking about how Cheryl may need to replace Ginger on the Vixens squad. Normally, Cheryl would discuss these matters with Veronica, her co-captain. However, she's quite tired of how lenient that girl could be. Veronica convinced Cheryl to give Ginger 3 extra chances and this time, she's had it. Ginger nearly _dropped_ Cheryl. Cheryl would have kicked her off then and there if Toni hadn't caught her and then told Ginger to fuck off for the rest of practice.

So yes, Cheryl was texting Toni when she decided to take a picture for Snapchat and she realized that the rainbow from the stained-glass window of the art room was really adding an effect to her picture. She saved the picture without even posting it. She had to show Toni her discovery.

Cheryl knew firsthand how much Toni loved photography. She enjoyed accompanying Toni on her trips to Sweetwater River where Toni most liked to take pictures. She sometimes found herself even being Toni's model and muse. Toni would have Cheryl placed in awkward areas. Though when the pictures were shown to her, it would all make sense because Toni was an exponential little shutterbug. Antoinette Topaz has always had an eye for beauty. In fact, she loves to tell everyone that her interest in beautiful things is the exact reasoning for why she had an immediate attraction to the redhead. Boy, could Toni flirt. She always flirted with Cheryl and occasionally, Cheryl would flirt back. It was usually when Cheryl was having just that great of a day or when she felt like Toni needed taking down a notch or two at her own game. If it weren't for the fact that Cheryl prides herself on being unobtainable, you could say that Toni and Cheryl were dating. Everyone else does. They believe the couple just doesn't know it. Yet.

Cheryl sent the picture to Toni and waited no longer than fifteen seconds before she received three back to back messages.

_You are just so perfect I could eat you out._

_I mean up_

_No, I don't_

Cheryl read the three consecutive messages at least five times over before even thinking to reply. The thing is, what do you even say to that? Sure, she has flirted with Toni but **this**? This felt like something else. Toni flirting with her was merely cute. Toni talking about eating her out? A whole other ball field. Park. Fuck, Cheryl can't think. She wants to be witty in her response, but she can't come up with anything. The truth is, Cheryl has never felt more aroused than she feels right now. She has always found Toni attractive. Fuck off. Who is she really kidding? Cheryl believes Toni to be pretty fucking captivating. What with her floral but badass rose-pink hair. That just slightly crooked smile with a mole right above her lip. And yes, Cheryl has paid so much attention to Toni's lips. The way she wears pink lip gloss that she doesn't even need. Toni could go with clear gloss and her naturally pink lips would still stand out. They are the right level of plumpness and Cheryl would be lying if she said she hasn't thought of pulling Toni's bottom lip between her teeth. Tasting the desire on her tongue. Cheryl imagines what it would feel like to grasp Toni's ass in her hands every time they are in the locker room. So yes, to sum it up, Cheryl enjoys how good-looking Toni is. Pair that with the fucking set of metaphorical balls that she has, and Toni is Cheryl's wet dream. She would never admit it though. Toni is her friend and Cheryl does not have too many of those. Which is why she still cannot figure out what to say back to Toni. She locks her phone and puts it back in her purse. Out of sight to be out of mind. Except, it can't be out of mind when Cheryl can feel the wetness in her panties. And fuck, she wore a skirt today. She can feel a breeze right between her legs that is making the wetness even more prominent. Which doesn't even make sense seeing as Cheryl feels like the room just got ten times hotter. She can feel the blush that crept up her chest to her now rosy cheeks. For the first time, she thought about what it would be like to feel Toni's tongue on her. Would Toni look into her eyes at an angle while she sucked on her clit? Would she add her fingers? God, would she reach up to squeeze one of Cheryl's breasts? Cheryl doesn't know and if she keeps thinking about it, her paintbrush won't be the only thing dripping.

The bell rings and Cheryl can not get out fast enough. Usually, Toni would meet her at her classroom door and wait for Cheryl to put away her new art piece into her portfolio after showcasing it to her. Today, she sped out of class straight to the library. She found the couch in the back and she sat there. It was her free period where she and Toni would sit with the others in the lounge. She always sat on Toni's lap. It is their dynamic. She just didn't know how she would do it today. Simple, she wouldn't. She would sit here and wait out the next hour. She pulled out her phone as a distraction to think of anything except Toni. Because her thoughts were now venturing to not just Toni going down on Cheryl but Cheryl going down on Toni. She finds herself wanting to see Toni's sly smirk change to a blissful smile. She wants to know how Toni would sound. How she would feel. God, how Toni would _taste_. Cheryl decides to text Veronica.

_Cheer practice is off today. Inform the vixens._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_**Toni**_

Toni sat with the group in the student lounge. She could not possibly tell you what they were talking about. She was too busy on her phone. Cheryl hadn't texted her back and she was nervous. She wants to send the redhead another message, but she doesn't know if that is too pushy. She probably most definitely over stepped a line. She could send another message to Cheryl saying she was just kidding or even send her a little meme. But she is too nervous, and she much rather continue this conversation in person. Which would be easy if Cheryl were even here. She usually settled snugly into Toni's lap right now. But Toni has no clue where she is. She wasn't even at her art class when Toni showed up at the door. And Toni is 100% certain that Cheryl went to her Advanced Art class today because it is the only room in the whole building with stained-glass windows. So, Toni was surprised to not find her favorite Bombshell focused on a newest art piece just ready to show it to her. She didn't want to think about it too much because she didn't want their spot on the couch to be taken. The last time that happened, they had to share the small love seat and Cheryl started a tickle war with her. Toni was flailing around so much that Cheryl started to fall so she turned around and put her legs on both sides of Toni. And well Toni, Toni couldn't help but to take advantage of the moment. She was able to see Cheryl up close. Her long lashes. Her cute little nose. And her delectable lips. Toni thought she might end up kissing Cheryl right there, so she picked the redhead up and sat her down in the seat. Toni sat on the arm of the chair. She didn't miss how Cheryl looked up at her with an adorable pout. Nor did anyone else in the room. That was evident when Toni looked at the faces staring at the two of them. Of course, Veronica's held a smirk. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Archie took the attention away with some talk about the next game.

With Toni sitting by herself, she knows that it is only a matter of time before someone (most likely Veronica) brings it to attention that Cheryl is not here, and Toni doesn't know what she will say. She gets a notification from Veronica in the Vixens group chat.

_Vixens practice cancelled today. Come ready tomorrow._

What? Well, that is fucking weird. There has not been one cancellation yet since Toni has joined the cheer leading group. Cheryl wouldn't even cancel if she's sick. She just sits on the side miserably yelling at her squad.

Toni looks up at Veronica who is already looking at her. She searches the Lodge's eyes for some sort of an answer, but the girl just shrugs. She gets another text message this time from Veronica privately. It is a picture. Wait, it's a screenshot. From the cherry and bomb emoji, Toni figures out that it is messages between Veronica and Cheryl. She sees the message where Cheryl cancelled practice. Underneath it, she sees Veronica asking Cheryl why. No response. Underneath that, she sees another message. Veronica asked Cheryl where she was, and Cheryl still did not respond. Though, she did read the message.

Maybe she should have looked for Cheryl. Maybe she _should _look for Cheryl. It is evident that the thought crossed Toni's mind too late when the bell rings and everyone starts leaving the room. One class left, and Toni can not be late for it. She's almost through the door to her AP Calc class when she feels a strong tug on her arm. When she turns to look back, Ginger's got a firm grip on her elbow. Quite strong for someone who nearly dropped Cheryl.

'Ginger, what are you doing?' she glares at her suspiciously.

Ginger looks nervous. More or less for the right reasons. Their last encounter was this close from Toni punching her in the nose. So, it makes sense that Ginger can't look her in the eyes.

'Cheryl told me to tell you to come to Thistle House after school' Ginger almost whispers.

That has definitely got Toni's attention and well, if Toni is going to be late to AP Calc even though she is _right here_, then Cheryl Blossom is a good reason to her.

'Do you know why? Is that why she cancelled Vixens squad? Is she okay Ginger?' Toni kind of now has a bunch of questions. Questions like where even is Cheryl and why can't Cheryl just tell her on her own.

Ginger huffs 'Uhm I don't know but that's what she told me to tell you and now I have to get to class bye'

Before Toni can say anything or stop her, Ginger is gone down the hallway and Toni is left to walk into her class where she just knows the teacher is going to make a big deal out of her tardiness. As Toni walks in, she knows one thing. If she is going to Cheryl's (which she most definitely **is**), well then, she is not going without back up.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

As Toni walked up to the front door of Thistlehouse, she did not know what to expect. She'd like to think that she has come prepared though. Held behind her back is a Cherry Cola float from Pop's. She knows that if the redhead is only semi upset with her, the drink should do the trick.

Toni is not prepared for the sight of Cheryl opening her front door. This time only because Cheryl is wearing a blood red satin robe only loosely tied together. Toni can make out the white lingerie. So pure and Toni just has to chuckle. She doesn't. She still has no clue what type of mood the redhead is in since she is just looking her up and down. Nervous does not begin to describe Antoinette Topaz as she holds the cold drink in her hand out to Cheryl. Cheryl takes it from her with a slight noise of interest as she lets her in. She takes off her shoes at the door and then follows Cheryl into the kitchen. She sits on the stool beside the island in the center. Usually, Toni would sit on the counter seeing as she always feels small sitting in on the stool, but did she mention how fucking nervous she feels. Cheryl just goes to the fridge and pulls something out. She pops off the top to her drink, holds the cherry between her fingers and sprays a small mini mountain of whipped cream on top. She pops the cherry right back into the center and turns around to put the whipped cream away. The whipped cream goes on the bottom shelf of the fridge and Cheryl doesn't even crouch down to reach. With her flexibility, she just bends right on over with her ass in the air.

Cheryl knows that Toni is staring at her ass. It would be a lie if she said she didn't spend an unnecessary extra 5 seconds in that position. She stands up straight and turns back around. Her eyes find Toni's who looks as though she has just been caught being sneaky. Cheryl is having fun with how tense Toni is. It makes her feel a little powerful and if Toni must squirm a little, serves her right. She should know exactly how Cheryl felt all day. Cheryl wouldn't tell her though.

Toni can feel the tension in the air. It's such a cliché thing to say but she honestly feels you would need a knife to cut it. The problem is, Toni cannot make out what type of tension this is. Toni watches Cheryl drink some of her float. What Cheryl does next is just the…..cherry on top. Cheryl picks the whipped cream covered cherry up from its place and puts it in her mouth. She sucks the whipped cream off and then bites the cherry. Toni has seen Cheryl eat cherries a lot. What with them hanging out at Pops so often. Toni has never once seen a cherry burst between Cheryl's teeth. She has never witnessed the juice roll down Cheryl's plump bottom lip to just… hang there. And **never **has Toni ever had Cheryl stare into her eyes while licking said juice oh so slowly from her bottom lip. She's never seen Cheryl take her bottom lip between her teeth while moaning to make sure Toni knows just how good that cherry was. And Toni pays attention to every detail. She watches Cheryl's eyes flutter shut. She notices how the sunset behind Cheryl highlights her hair like a fucking phoenix and it is then that Toni realizes that this is sexual tension. What she doesn't know is if this is intentional.

Cheryl looks at her for two seconds with her brows slightly furrowed. It's as if she's got an internal battle in her mind. The battle must be over because her face relaxes as she directs her full attention to Toni.

'Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me?' she asks so innocently

Toni almost falls off the stool.

Cheryl smirks. 'Oh, that's right! Because you **do** want to eat me'

Cheryl saunters around the island to Toni and walks right up to her. She whispers into Toni's ear.

'Do you want to eat me Cha Cha?' She steps back and stretches her arms out 'Well, I am right here Toni'

Toni is flustered. She is certain that Cheryl can tell also. But she feels Cheryl doesn't really know why. Cheryl probably thinks that Toni is nervous or embarrassed with this teasing. Well, she isn't entirely wrong. It's just that it goes a little further than that because Toni **is **embarrassed. She is embarrassed at the fact that this is her friend. This is her friend who she has had multiple sleepovers with. Her friend who she has seen close to naked every single day. Cheryl is pretty much Toni's best friend if you don't count Sweet Pea and Fangs. Who are actually more best friends to each other so yeah, Cheryl is Toni's best friend. Her best friend who she wants nothing more than to drag into the dining room and bend over and fuck her into the table so hard that she cannot support her own legs. Toni is embarrassed at the fact that Cheryl is standing so close and Toni's wants to pull her into a scorching kiss and find out just how smudge-proof that lipstick is.

Toni scoffs and gently moves Cheryl out of the way. She jumps off of the stool and walks into the living room. Ever since Penelope was kicked out, Cheryl redecorated her house to be less like a haunted mansion and more like a home. She still picked the most expensive pieces for her home though. She got a huge tv for the living room and Toni enjoyed it every single time she came over. Once she found out that Cheryl liked scary movies, they made it their thing to never watch scary movies without each other. Toni walks over to the bookcase filled with books and DVDs. It is no surprise that Cheryl bought the Conjuring 2 right after she heard Toni talking about it. Toni pops it into the DVD player and lays on the couch. Just this simple process has made it possible for her to get her heart beat under control. She feels like her and Cheryl can have a normal movie night now. They usually curl up on the couch into each other with Cheryl being the little spoon of course. It is the cutest but funniest sight with the height difference. Cheryl walks into the living room wearing a small red silk t-shirt and shorts set. She's carrying a big bowl of pop corn and her half full Cherry Cola Float. She puts them on the floor and leaves back to the kitchen. When she comes back, Toni eyes the bottle of caramel she has in her hands. She doesn't think much of it because she knows that Cheryl likes weird popcorn combinations. Cheryl lays in front of Toni and the movie starts.

20 minutes into the movie and Toni can't help but notice how much Cheryl keeps wiggling.

'Cher are you okay?' she asks as she moves a little to see her face

'Mm, yeah, just getting comfortable' she smiles

Toni seems content with the answer as she nods and rests her body back down. Cheryl moves one last time and this time, she moves so that her ass is flush against Toni's front. Toni's body tense up and she can clearly see Cheryl's shoulders shake from silently laughing. All that runs through her mind is two can play at that game. Toni rests her hand on Cheryl's hip and starts rubbing. Cheryl's laughter stops, and Toni waits to see if she is going to say something. Cheryl's body practically melts into the couch when Toni starts back up the movement of her hand. She lets her hand run under the hem of the red top. Her fingers meet Cheryl's warm skin. Toni walks her fingers back down Cheryl's hip over the shorts and down her thigh. She rests her palm on Cheryl's thigh and begins massaging it. It takes all her self-control to not entertain the idea of going up the inner side. They relax into each other watching the movie but only slightly. Neither have any clue that they are on each other's mind.

20 more minutes into the movie and Cheryl is eating buttery popcorn drizzled with caramel.

'Would you like to try some TT.?' Toni never tries Cheryl's odd mixes.

'No way Cher'

'Oh, come on, you'll eat me but not a caramel covered popcorn?'

Toni rolling Cheryl onto her back is a blur. The only thing that Cheryl can focus on is Toni's hands gipping her waist. Toni's hands traveling to the band of her shorts and curling her fingers around it and tugging just a little.

'Well how about it Cheryl? What do you want me to eat more? You or the popcorn?'

Toni doesn't know where this bout of confidence has come from. She knows how sexy Cheryl looks beneath her, but this is her friend and she doesn't really mean these words. Or so she claims to herself.

Cheryl whispers something so delicately that even though, Cheryl's face is a mere three inches away from her own, she cannot hear it.

'What was that Cherry, I can't hear you' Toni rolls her hips into Cheryl to get a rise out of her and Cheryl has had enough. Not really because Cheryl has had nowhere near enough.

'Well, if you're going to do something Antoinette, now would be the time' Cheryl's eyes darken right in front of Toni. It is unmistakable.

Cheryl feels Toni's fingers wrap around her throat and in two seconds, she finally feels Toni's plump lips on her own. The kiss goes on for several more seconds before she feels Toni's tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance that Cheryl stubbornly doesn't grant.

'What did I tell you about saying my first name Cheryl?' Toni says lowly close to the redhead's mouth

Toni bites down on Cheryl's bottom lip causing her to gasp allowing Toni to slip her tongue into her mouth. Cheryl tastes like the salty sweet treat she just indulged herself with. Toni thinks that maybe she should have tried that popcorn after all. But no because saying yes would not have led her to be kissing Cheryl Blossom. If Toni had said yes, she wouldn't be feeling Cheryl lift her hips up beneath her. They wouldn't have their eyes closed, lost in each other as Cheryl struggles with getting her shorts and thong down her legs. If Toni ate that caramel popcorn, Toni wouldn't be able to tell you what it feels like to have Cheryl guide her hand to her hot center. But Toni cannot really thank the popcorn, can she? No, Toni has to give her thanks to the fucking autocorrect that so deliciously fucked up her text message this morning. And she only gives that gratitude one more second of thought before all her attention is absorbed by Cheryl. Toni looks into Cheryl's eyes and sees nothing but lust staring back at her. That's when she realizes that Cheryl has been pushing for this. From the moment Toni watched Cheryl open up Thistlehouse for her to enter, a plan was set in motion. Cheryl had seduced Toni and she's got her right where she wants her.

And fuck, if that is not the sexiest thing ever to Toni.

Cheryl feels Toni run her fingers through her folds and she thinks _finafuckingly_. Cheryl has been horny as fuck all day since she read those text messages in art class. She's surprised she didn't jump Toni's bones when she first saw her walking to the door through the window. Everything went accordingly, she created a suffocating amount of sexual tension that Toni obviously couldn't resist. And she kept dialing it back and then bringing it on full force again. Now, Toni was like putty, easily tractable. Except, Cheryl was the one being played with, her body on fire. Feeling Toni's fingers running over her entrance and back up to her clit. Every few strokes, one of Toni's fingertips would slip inside her entrance and Cheryl would gasp.

Suddenly, Cheryl feels space between them as Toni pulls her hand completely away. She involuntarily whines as she watches Toni with hazy eyes. Toni's fingers move towards the pink haired girls lips and then they freeze. Cheryl watches as Toni moves those same slippery fingers to her immaculately not smudged red lips and like reflex, she opens them up for Toni's fingers.

If you told Toni Topaz this morning that she would have her fingers covered in Cheryl's juices and being licked off by the fiery redhead after school, she would have told you to fuck off with an accompanying punch to your shoulder. This is beyond her wildest dreams. Fantasies. And she is going to make every single fucking second count. Toni allows Cheryl to suck on her two fingers before pulling them back a little. She moves to straddle Cheryl as she pushes her fingers again. She lets Cheryl suck them in little by little and then Toni takes control. She slithers them back in pushing them to the back towards Cheryl's throat. Toni does this a couple more times. Cheryl moans a little louder each time and then she squeals as she realizes that Toni's other hand has snaked its way back down to her clit. Cheryl's body is lit ablaze when Toni starts rubbing on her clit fast and rough. Toni can feel Cheryl getting wetter even though her legs are struggling to close.

'Nuh uh Cherry, this is what you wanted right?' Toni teases as she positions herself to keep Cheryl's legs spread by trapping them with her own legs.

Cheryl's chest arches towards Toni as her eyes roll back. Toni keeps rubbing her clit until she feels Cheryl shaking beneath her. Cheryl's mouth opens around her fingers in a silent scream. Toni chuckles at how easy it is to make Cheryl cum. As Cheryl starts to come down, Toni lifts a leg over her shoulder and thrusts her fingers inside of Cheryl.

'Oh, you're fucking soaking wet Cheryl. What do you say we see how many times I can make you cum?' Toni is fully prepared to go all night. She wouldn't dare let a chance like this go by without giving it everything she's got. Cheryl nods enthusiastically.

'That won't do Bombshell, you heard my question, so I want to hear your answer' Toni starts pounding her fingers into Cheryl. Cheryl can barely catch her breath since she hasn't had the time to come down from her orgasm. She tries to voice an agreement to Toni but all that is coming out is gasping.

'I can't hear you Cheryl' Toni's voice is getting louder over Cheryl's loud and heavy breathing.

'Yes please!' Cheryl screams out as Toni's teeth sink into her neck. Toni sucks as her fingers curl up and Cheryl feels tears prick at her eyes. Her hands go up to grab anything at all and she settles on Toni's back.

Cheryl digs her nails into Toni's back. If she doesn't hold on for dear life, Cheryl swears she will fucking float away. Or fucking melt. She can't believe that Toni is fucking the life out of her. Toni's thigh starts to rock against her to put more force into each thrust and Cheryl can feel an orgasm rushing at her.

Toni can feel it too. She slows down her ministrations to look at Cheryl as she pulls her pink hair back.

'Are you going to cum for me Cher?' she asks.

Cheryl moans in response and Toni grabs her chin, forcing Cheryl to look at her.

'Beg for it Cheryl. Beg me to let you cum. Beg like the little slut you are.'

Who knew Toni could be anything other than gentle with Cheryl? It's a fucking turn on.

'Please let me cum' Cheryl whimpers out.

Toni slaps Cheryl's clit causing the redhead to yelp 'Louder Cheryl'

Cheryl throws her head back. 'Please let me fucking come Toni. Please Please Please' The pleads turn into unclear noise once Toni starts fucking her deep again. Cheryl starts rolling her hips to meet each thrust as her orgasm crashes into her. Her moans get swallowed by Toni kissing her passionately.

'Fuck you're so hot' Toni mumbles into her lips.

Toni climbs off of her lap and stands up. Cheryl watches amazed at Toni pulling her shirt over her head. Toni turns around and bends over as she pulls her jeans and panties down to her ankle. As Toni struggles to get the cuff of her jeans over her socks, she feels a finger swipe through her folds. She gets the garments off but stays bent over deciding to let Cheryl explore a little more. Cheryl thanks herself for all of the rigorous practices she puts her vixens through that allows Toni to stay bent over with her cute and pert ass in the air. Cheryl pulls Toni back towards her by her hip. Toni stumbles back a little giving way to Cheryl's finger that enters her. Cheryl stills her finger as she watches Toni push her ass back. She looks on in fascination at her finger being swallowed up by Toni's pussy. Toni moans loudly shaking Cheryl out of her trance. She grabs one of the ass cheeks presented to her and grips. Toni feels the finger inside her retract only to feel two fingers replacing. She feels a kiss pressed to her ass before she feels a slap. A kiss to the other cheek. Another slap. Toni is sure she is dripping at the juxtaposition of the actions. Two thrusts inside her and the fingers leave again. She is quite sure she's going to get dizzy so she stands up and gets on the couch. She gets on her hands and knees jiggling her ass for Cheryl. She feels a hard smack to her ass that causes her body to jolt forward. She bites her lips when Cheryl's fingers enter her again. Cheryl moves them in and out quickly picking up speed and soon, Cheryl is fucking Toni into the couch the way Toni wanted to fuck her into the table. Toni's legs are so close to giving out so Cheryl holds her waist to support her. Another finger is inside Toni driving her to her first orgasm with no end in sight. Cheryl pounds into her even harder never slowing down.

'Cher, baby slow down pleaseeeeee' she begs. God, Toni didn't expect this turn out. If Cheryl keeps fucking her like this, she is going to pass out. Her legs are shaking through another orgasm five seconds later. Cheryl flips her over and her body moves so loose she feels like a ragdoll. She feels like her limbs are jelly. She closes her eyes to catch her breath while Cheryl pushes her body up and places her ankles over her shoulders. Toni watches in anticipation as Cheryl wiggles backward to get comfortable on the couch. She moves Cheryl's red curls over to one side and holds them in her hand. Cheryl's eyes never leave hers as Toni feels Cheryl's tongue swipe the full length of her pussy. Her mouth hangs open as Cheryl runs her tongue through her again before closing to bite her lip and moan as Cheryl wraps her lips around her clit.

Cheryl sucks the nub languidly. She rolls her tongue over it one, twice, and three times before moving her tongue to travel to Toni's slit. She pushes her tongue in as far and she can. Toni holds on to her hair tight while spewing expletives into the sex-filled atmosphere. Cheryl relaxes her jaw to take all of Toni's warm core in her mouth while fucking her with her tongue. She lets herself get sloppy while she moves her head back and forth fast. She rolls her tongue inside Toni before darting it in and out cause Toni to jerk away. Toni pulls her hair back hard to get her to look at her.

'Stick your tongue out' Toni says.

Toni watches Cheryl stick her long and cum covered tongue out and Toni thanks the universe that Cheryl realized she was a lesbian. That tongue would surely go to waste with a man. She holds Cheryl's head still and suspended as she rubs her pussy on Cheryl's face. Her clit hits Cheryl's nose and works its way down to her tongue. She can only repeat three more times before her hips are stuttering out of control and Cheryl takes over. Cheryl's arms wrap around her thighs with her hands resting on Toni's stomach. She slurps Toni's clit into her mouth sucking. Hard. Her head moves wildly in every direction making Toni struggle to pull away.

'Cher' Toni moans out loudly. The redhead chuckles at Toni's involuntary squirming and the vibration makes Toni moan uncontrollably. The room is now a symphony of curse words, muffled and clear moaning, and slurping.

'Cheryl. Cheryl baby I'm gonna cum' Toni can feel the sensation deep inside coming to peak and before she knows it. Her entire body is shaking wildly.

'Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' is all Toni can say and now mumble as Cheryl's helps her through her high. Toni is still licking her slowly when her body is finally limp. When Cheryl's tongue taps against her clit once more. Toni pushes Cheryl's head away.

Cheryl moves up face to face with Toni and chuckles before being pulled into a deep unrestrained kiss. They can both taste each other through this kiss. They find the blend of their juices addicting and it gets harder to pull out of the kiss. Toni is the one to pull at the kiss, wanting to look at Cheryl in all of her sapphic glowing glory. Cheryl stares back at her with loving eyes before a goofy smile adorns her face and she rolls her eyes.

'Okay so maybe _I_ was the one who wanted to eat _you_' Cheryl says.

Toni giggles pulling Cheryl into a tight hug.

They fall asleep with Toni running her hand through Cheryl's messy fiery curls.

The next day, Cheryl is forced to suppress her laughs every time Toni groans through stretching with Betty.

Betty is genuinely concerned. 'What happened Toni? Did someone get rough with you?'

Toni and Cheryl sneak a look at each other as Toni says 'Yeah, something like that'

Later, when Toni has slammed Cheryl into lockers in the changing room and is on her knees with her head under Cheryl's skirt, she smiles to herself thanking that damn autocorrect.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

**AN:**aaaaiiieeee this was like really nerve racking? it was supposed to be a oneshot focused on the smut and i got carried away. pls let me know how you guys felt about it and if you have any ideas or like feedback? Also, follow me on IG topazcapitalTOP. I'm trying to be active on IG i think. But I want more people to rant about the new episodes to so yeah say hi :)


End file.
